To wcale nie musi się skończyć
by ewcia20212
Summary: Luna i Ginny. Moje pierwsze yuri pisane na pojedynek.


**Autor: Ewcia20212**

**Tytuł: To wcale nie musi się skończyć**

**Rating: +12**

**Ostrzeżenia: Tekst pisany na pojedynek na forum Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem**

**Zmieniłam również wiek Luny. Jest tutaj o rok starsza od Ginny choć w rzeczywistości są w tym samym wieku.**

Gałęzie drzew pokryły się świeżą zielenią, choć nie tak dawno można było na nich dostrzec malutkie jeszcze pączki dopiero wylęgających się listków.

Powietrze było ciężkie od upału, który obejmował cały kraj. Każdy człowiek wychodzący w tym momencie ze swojego klimatyzowanego domu wyciera pot z czoła.

Jezioro ma przejrzystą taflę, odbijającą padające na nie promienie słoneczne niczym lustro.

Niebo przeraża swoim kolorem czystego błękitu. Niebieski, niebieski, niebieski... Brak jakiejkolwiek, choćby malutkiej chmurki, która byłaby nikłą nadzieją na nadejście deszczu.

Chociaż jest już po egzaminach a rok szkolny skończy się za niecały tydzień, błonia świecą pustkami.

No prawie.

Dwie postacie przekradają się właśnie z Zamku w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Ramie w ramie, ręka w rękę.

Ich znajomość zaczęła się dawno temu, jeszcze na początku szkoły, gdy były małymi dziewczynkami. Dość dawno by zapomnieć.

One jednak pamiętają.

Kimże by były gdyby tego nie pamiętały. Gdyby zapomniały o jednym z najważniejszych dni swojego życia.

Wpaść na siebie przy wejściu do szkoły. Jak oryginalnie.

Jednak co z tego. Kogo obchodzi jak się poznały. Czy była to przerażająca historia w której ratują sobie życie, a może bardzo romantyczne spotkanie przy jeziorze w czasie pełni księżyca. Czyż nie większą wartość powinno mieć to, że ich przyjaźń, uczucie, związek przetrwał tak długo?

Sześć lat. Sześć długich lat. Sześć bardzo, szczęśliwych lat. W czasie których się poznały. Nie miały przed sobą sekretów. Może nie z tego powodu, że mówiły sobie wszystko, jednak ukrywanie czegokolwiek przed drugą było nadaremne. Czytały z siebie jak z otwartej księgi.

– Gin pośpiesz się. Chyba, że chcesz się sparzyć na tym słońcu. Tatuś mówił, że gdy człowiek przebywa za długo w tak intensywnych promieniach... – Reszta została schwytana pomiędzy ich złączone wargi. Może to co mówiła jej przyjaciółka było dziwaczne dla innych jednak ona uważała, że to jest w pewien sposób słodkie. Pozwalało złapać wytchnienie w szare, jesienne dni gdy wszystko było tak melancholijne. Wtedy wybierały się razem w podróż po nieznanych dla Ginny terenach. Niezbadanych przez nikogo puszczach i tajemniczych stworach, które jednak nigdy nie były niebezpieczne. Och, jak bardzo pragnęła tego aby samej móc zatracić się w tym świecie. Jednak nawet po tak długim obcowaniu z Luną nadal nie wyrobiła w sobie tej maniery. To było coś charakterystycznego tylko i wyłącznie dla tej eterycznej blondynki.

Młoda Weasley pociągnęła swoją partnerkę w miejsce chwilowo położone w cieniu rozłożystych drzew.

To była ich tradycja.

Spędzanie ostatnich dni przed końcem roku szkolnego na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Odsapnięcie w ciszy i spokoju od tego co działo się tak niedawno. Od wszystkich egzaminów. Ale w tym roku także od zniszczeń pozostałych po wojnie. Od ubytków w swoich rodzinach, od odejścia najbliższych.

To, że im się udało nie znaczyło wcale, że inni mieli tyle szczęścia.

Dlatego gdy dotarły na miejsce... Gdy dotarły na miejsce...

Śmieszne. Było już po wszystkim a one dopiero teraz pozwoliły sobie na płacz. Gdy inni płakali one były silne. Służyły radą, ramieniem do wypłakania się... po prostu były. Ale teraz, w swoim towarzystwie, pozwoliły sobie na to, na łzy cierpienia. Nie było tu kłamstw.

Szczerość, miłość, uwielbienie, rozpacz, euforia, radość, lęk, szaleństwo...

Ale nie kłamstwo.

To było tak proste i naturalne. Przychodziło jak oddychanie. Bez zbytniego zastanawiania się, po prostu było.

Płakały wsparte o siebie. Jedna w objęciach drugiej.

Nie zwracały uwagę na upływ czasu pogrążone w cichej żałobie.

Dzień jednak nieubłaganie zbliżał się ku końcowi. Nie usłuchał niemych błagań dwóch nastolatek, które pragnęły zatrzymać chwilę rozkoszując się nią na okrągło.

Po spokojnym wspominaniu zmarłych przyszła pora na rozmowy. Zawsze niewystarczająco długie, zbyt ulotne, chociaż każda z nich zapadała im głęboko w pamięci.

Luna wsparta plecami o pień jednego z bardziej sędziwych drzew przeczesywała palcami włosy Ginny, której głowa leżała właśnie na jej kolanach. Obie zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę już iść. Jedna do dormitorium Gryffindoru, druga do Ravenclawu.

– Co będziesz robiła po szkole? Wiesz przecież, że to już ostatnia uczta pożegnalna na której będziesz obecna. – Niepewnie zaczęła ruda. Tego co będzie ,,po" obawiała się najbardziej. Zawsze miała jakieś odniesienie. Do tego czasu "po" było jednocześnie ,,przed". A teraz? Co prawda ona wróci jeszcze na rok do szkoły, tylko po co? Powrót do tego zamku wydawał się jej już bezsensowny.

Zbyt dużo tragedii, zbyt wiele krwi rozlanej na błoniach, tak mało przyjaznych twarzy.

– Nie, nigdzie nie jadę. Tatuś dał mi wolną rękę. Chociaż chciałabym zajmować się studiowaniem życia Nargli. Ale nic nie stracę. Postanowiłam pomóc Nevilowi w rozwinięciu jego szklarni. Wiesz przecież, że pani dyrektor zrobiła wyjątek i od następnego roku Nevill będzie profesorem Longbotomem. -– odpowiedziała blondynka. Jednak bardziej niż odpowiedzią była pochłonięta pleceniem warkoczyków z rudych włosów partnerki.

– Luna, ja pytam się całkowicie poważnie.

– A ja tak samo poważnie ci odpowiadam. Dopóki nie skończysz szkoły nigdzie się z niej nie wybieram. Będę tu pracować, zbiorę pieniądze i wynajmiemy sobie mały domek w mugolskim Londynie. Mówię ci, będzie wybornie. Wyobraź sobie o jakiej ilości magicznych stworzeń nie wiedzą niemagiczni ludzie. To musi być dziwne gdy nie potrafią dostrzec czegoś co przelatuje im przed nosem lub plącze się pod nogami.

– Jesteś niemożliwa. Wiem przecież, że wolałabyś podróżować z ojcem. Czemu tego nie zrobisz? Naprawdę sądzę, że poradzę sobie przez ten rok. To przecież nie tak wiele. – Ginny sama próbowała się przekonać. Wiedziała, że nie zniosła by tego jednak wolała nie być osobą która zniszczy plany Luny.

– Chodź, musimy wracać. – Dziewczyna zabrała ręce z włosów Ginny pomagając jej się podnieść. Nie będą się przecież kłócić o takie coś. Lepiej unikać konfliktów. Przynoszą tylko łzy i cierpienie.

Drogę powrotną pokonały w milczeniu. Luna jak zwykle zaabsorbowana była dziesiątkami stworzeń, które dostrzegała dookoła siebie. Za to Ginny naprawdę nie chciała rozstać się w gniewie. Wystarczyła jej jedna kłótnia z niebieskooką, która odbyła się przed Balem Bożonarodzeniowym gdy była w trzeciej klasie.

– _Wstydzisz się mnie? Naprawdę? Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Tatuś próbował mi powiedzieć, że spróbujesz mnie skrzywdzić. Czemu ja mu nie wierzyłam?_ – _Drobna dziewczyna wybiegła szybko z Pokoju Życzeń trzaskając drzwiami. Weasley stała na jego środku próbując się uspokoić. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niej znaczenie tego co usłyszała. Prawie natychmiastowo __znalazła się przy drzwiach z impetem je otwierając i usiłując zgadnąć miejsce pobytu Luny. To, że nie znajduje się u siebie w wieży było pewne. Nie czuła się tam komfortowo._

Gdzie ona by się schowała na jej miejscu?

Pokój życzeń odpada, właśnie z niego wybiegła. Peleryna niewidka? Wątpiła by Harry pożyczał ją komukolwiek. Nawet Ron mógł znajdować się pod nią tylko wtedy gdy brunet był przy nim.

Szklarnie? Tak, to byłby dobry pomysł gdyby nie to, że na zewnątrz temperatura sięgała do blisko minus trzydziestu stopni.

Ginny nagle stanęła jak wryta. Łazienka Jęczącej Marty! Czemu nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej!

Pędem skierowała się w tamtą stronę mając nadzieję, że się nie pomyliła.

Po pokonaniu niezliczonej ilości schodów i korytarzy w końcu dopadła do drzwi opuszczonej łazienki. Były zablokowane. Eureka. Więc był chociaż cień szansy, że tam jest Luna.

– Alohomora – wypowiedziała zaklęcie modląc się do wszystkich znanych bogów o to aby za drzwiami siedziała jej dziewczyna. Nie miałaby nawet żadnych obiekcji ku temu by zostać potraktowana Upiorgackiem. W końcu to ona doprowadziła Lunę do takiego stanu.

- Luna? Jesteś tu? Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro... – Odpowiedziała jej niezmącona niczym, cisza. – Chciałabym Cie przeprosić. Błagam, zrobię wszystko, wytłumaczę Ci to... tylko daj mi szansę... błagam...

– O Ginny, czemu tak krzyczysz? Tu nikogo nie ma... Oprócz biednej, samotnej Marty. Nikt mnie nie odwiedza, nikt o mnie nie pamięta. Co prawda nie tak dawno temu był tu Harry – jej policzki pokryły się ciemniejszym kolorem, który był zadziwiająco podobny do rumieńca – ale oprócz niego nikogo więcej. Kiedy będziesz do mnie przychodzić tak jak kiedyś? Gdy odwiedza... – Ale Ginny już tego nie słuchała. Wypadła z pomieszczenia jak burza pędząc przed siebie...

Tak pamiętała to doskonale. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak poradziła sobie bez dziewczyny przez cały tydzień. Ale była jej wdzięczna za to, że w końcu zgodziła się jej wysłuchać. Teraz chciało jej się śmiać z tego powodu. Pamiętała jak bała się powiedzieć dla rodziców, że spotyka się z Luną i że to jest jak najbardziej poważny związek. Blondynka nie miała z tym problemów. Już kolejnego dnia po tym jak pierwszy raz na siebie wpadły, dziewczyna podbiegła do niej i opowiadała z rozanieleniem co napisał do niej ojciec. Na początku był chyba jednak święcie przekonany, że to zabawa. Gdy jednak w swoich kolejnych listach Luna zawsze wspominała coś o najmłodszej latorośli Weasley'ów mężczyzna zaczął się powoli sprzeciwiać. Nie podobało mu się to, że nie doczeka się wnuków, na które tak liczył. Po ich pierwszej, i jak do tej pory ostatniej, kłótni otrzymała dość obraźliwego wyjca od pana Lovegood'a. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Zawsze myślała, że to spokojna osoba, która nie potrafi żywić do nikogo negatywnych uczuć.

Jednak po tej wiadomości Luna się do niej odezwała.

Siedziała właśnie w bibliotece razem z innymi Gryfonkami nie wtrącając się do rozmowy. Potakiwała jednak od czasu do czasu aby stwarzać wrażenie obecnej duchem. Z tego co zdążyła wywnioskować dziewczyny rozmawiały o tym jak przypodobać się chłopakom ze starszych klas, by móc pojawić się na Balu.

Nagle została wyrwana ze swojej umysłowej próżni, tak znanym jej, lekkim dotykiem na ramieniu.

– Ginny, możemy porozmawiać? – Luna stała obok ich stolika patrząc na nią niepewnie. Jej srebrne włosy układały się dookoła delikatnej twarzy nadając jej wygląd anioła, a niebieskie oczy ukrywały ocean bólu z jakim musiała się zmagać od tygodnia.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam was, wrócę za chwilę. – Jeśli myślała, że jej nagłe zniknięcie wzbudzi jakiekolwiek poruszenie to grubo się myliła. Odeszła nie zwracając na siebie uwagi.

Podążała za Luną. Nie miała innego wyjścia, to ona w końcu postanowiła dać jej drugą szansę. Nie mogła jej zmarnować.

Pokój życzeń...

To tu wszystko się zaczęło. Ta cała kłótnia.

Weszły do pomieszczenia, obie niepewne i trochę zagubione. Jednak po chwili Luna odezwała się.

– Doszłam do wniosku, że mogę wysłuchać tego co masz mi do powiedzenia. Tatuś również się z tym zgodził.

Ginny wmurowało. Ksenofilius Lovegood pozwolił jej na to? Nie sprzeciwiał się?

Rudowłosa przybliżyła się powoli do dziewczyny stojącej na przeciwko niej.

– Skarbie ja... Luna... – Nie miała pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć jej targające nią rozterki. Ale musiała jej powiedzieć. A ona musiała zrozumieć.

– Chodzi o to, że mamy zupełnie inną sytuacje. Twój ojciec, nawet nie pochwalając tego związku jest w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości to, że się spotykamy. Z moją rodziną jest inaczej. Nie mogę wparować do domu i nagle oznajmić im: Mamo, tato, mam dziewczynę. Choćbym nie wiem jak tego chciała to po prostu się nie uda. Oni nadal są święcie przekonani, że jestem na zabój zakochana w Harrym i dlatego nie mam chłopaka. Nie będę miała żadnego wsparcia z ich str... – Dziewczyna przerwała nie mogąc dokończyć swoich myśli gdy ujrzała łzy szklące się w tych pięknych oczach. Oczach, które tak kochała.

– Czyli mnie nie chcesz? Tak? – Głos Luny był całkowicie opanowany, jakby ćwiczyła to od dawna przed lustrem.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi. Może po prostu nie powiemy o tym nikomu. Przecież to i tak nie jest ich sprawa. – Młodsza dziewczyna próbowała uratować jakoś tą sytuacje.

– Więc jak? Powiedź mi? Gdyby naprawdę ci na mnie zależało nie robiłabyś problemów. – Teraz łzy płynęły po policzkach blondynki.

Ginny szybko podbiegła do niej, przyciągając do siebie i ciasno obejmując. To zastępowało słowa.

Uścisk i delikatny pocałunek było wszystkim czego tak naprawdę potrzebowała teraz Luna. Nie sądziła, że mogłaby znaleźć szczęście w innych ramionach.

Wiatr rozwiewał jej długie włosy. Stała na peronie przy swoich walizkach, wypatrując swojej dziewczyny. Zobaczyła ją idącą samotnie w stronę peronu. Patrzyła na jej piękne włosy, odbijające promienie słoneczne.

– Ginny, cześć. – Luna podeszła całując w policzek towarzyszkę.

– Luna, pamiętasz co mówiłaś o tym, że chcesz badać nargle? Zdecydowałam, że jadę z tobą. Napisałam już o tym rodzicom. Nie mają w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Wiem, że wolałabyś, żebym nie rezygnowała ze szkoły, ale chcę Cie. Chcę cie mieć koniecznie przy sobie jak najdłużej jest to możliwe. I nawet jeśli nie skończę przez to szkoły będę mogła być przy tobie. To jest dla mnie najważniejsze. – Ruda dziewczyna mówiła szybko, jak gdyby bała się, że Luna mogłaby jej przerwać. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Została za to wzięta w ramiona blondynki, w których czuła się naprawdę dobrze. Tak jak nigdzie indziej na świecie. Nie chciała z tego zrezygnować. Nigdy.

_Radość, przyjaźń, miłość, uczucie. To wszystko jest obecne w ich związku od zawsze, aż do teraz._


End file.
